1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing cap and a device for the packaging and dispensing of a substance, for example, cosmetics or skin treatment products. A substance of this kind can be applied in the form of a cream, gel, foam or spray.
2. Discussion of Background
In general, a dispensing cap of the type of the present invention can fit onto a container or package containing the substance to be applied or dispensed, with the container having an open end onto which a dispensing member is fitted. The dispensing member of the container can be a pump or valve onto which is mounted on the dispensing cap. A dispensing cap of this sort allows the user to direct the substance from the container towards or through a dispensing orifice. In addition, it can facilitate control of the dispensing member, in order to discharge a dose of the substance from the container.
For certain uses that require relatively precise application, it is not unknown to use a dispensing cap holding a container in which the dispensing orifice is formed at the end of an elongated component, such as a cannula. FR Patent 2 594 808 describes an example of an aerosol-type dispenser including a container fitted with a valve, onto which a dispensing cap of this sort is mounted. In addition, the cannula is mobile and can adopt either of two different positions. However, the cannula cannot be moved to adopt a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,856 also describes an example of an aerosol-type dispenser including a container fitted with a valve, onto which a dispensing cap of this type is mounted. According to this arrangement, the dispensing cap includes a first section which is fixed onto the container, and a cannula which is mobile in relation to the first section between a dispensing position and a closed position. When in the dispensing position, in other words when the dispensing orifice can communicate with the interior of the container by activating the valve, the cannula is positioned perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the container's axis. When in the closed position—in other words, when the dispensing orifice cannot communicate with the container interior—the cannula extends in the direction of the side wall of the container, in other words, parallel or substantially parallel to an axis parallel to that of the container. Hence, to move from the dispensing position to the closed position, the user needs simply to press the cannula along an axis roughly parallel to the container's axis, in such a way as to make the cannula rotate about an axis perpendicular to that of the container.